<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【A3!/千至】普通童话 by NishikawaRan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937049">【A3!/千至】普通童话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan'>NishikawaRan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikawaRan/pseuds/NishikawaRan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普通的白砂糖水</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【A3!/千至】普通童话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>社畜下班，被黑道眼镜奴役，惨。</p>
<p>茅崎至把那一大购物袋放到脚边，往卖场里又看了一眼。他前辈的背影消失在周五下班后成群的人类之中，已经看不见了。他这位置在收银台后面，前面是一个接一个的快餐摊，后面是个是一排卖书的展台。再旁边有个小型游乐场，一些人类幼崽在里面快乐的玩耍，他们的家长就站在外边闲谈。</p>
<p>A子さん你家小孩真努力啊，这次又考年级前十了呢。<br/>
哪有，那孩子平时都不学习就知道玩。<br/>
哎呀真是，我家小孩也是就知道玩，也不像人家似的上辅导班。这不，就考了个全班第一。<br/>
呵呵，可不是嘛。我家孩子也是，你说考个全年级第二多丢人啊。</p>
<p>…………</p>
<p>危，接近那里，危。<br/>
茅崎至的大脑给他自己下达了信号，收回了目光转投安全阵地。</p>
<p>事情的经过很简单。他和他前辈下班回来鞋都没脱，就被古市左京一长条清单拍到脸上，于是变成了周末前的悲伤采购人。但由于是和卯木千景一起，倒也没有很悲伤。</p>
<p>而为什么现在就他一个人站在这儿呢？</p>
<p>这事要从他俩出来结了帐后说起。他前辈突然发现这清单背面也写了字，四舍五入只买了一半的量。成年社会人惯于把效率放在第一位，拎着满满的一袋再闯卖场增加的是没用的重量。于是两人一个眼神交换，千景觉得至留在这里他去买就行了。而至于为什么不回车上，由于距离太近了所以没开罢了。其实这理由也就占30％的比重，虽然茅崎•游戏机以外重量承担不了•至并不喜欢采购，但和他前辈一起哪怕逛个超市也是挺甜蜜的。<br/>
但这个按下不表，至倒也没反驳，说好啊那前辈快点回来哦with灿烂笑容。毕竟不浪漫前辈的不浪漫运算是没问题的，但增加没用的重量的同时也延长了甜蜜的时间，这可以两两抵消。</p>
<p>而等人可不怎么甜蜜，这是后话。</p>
<p>就算是他的开挂前辈，也是不能用一瞬间完成品类不同的清单的采购的。茅崎至觉得自己站在出口碍事，观察了一周后把目光投向了那个卖书的展台。<br/>
这不错，稍微打发一会时间的最好选择。<br/>
于是他又费了点劲拎着那一大购物袋挪到了不远的摊位，粗略地扫了一眼这儿都有什么。好，虽然没太多东西，但小说杂志漫画应有尽有，最近的位置还专门摆了小孩子看的绘本。大概因为临近那个小游乐场，是商家惯用的促销手段了。</p>
<p>手指在最近的几本书的边缘掠过，其实没什么他想看的。他正想着随便拿一本的时候，感觉衣角被人扯了扯。</p>
<p>嗯？</p>
<p>啊，一个小女孩。<br/>
一个穿着毛茸茸的大衣，帽子上还有小兔子耳朵的小女孩。</p>
<p>他很有印象。</p>
<p>刚刚他就看到这个小姑娘了。<br/>
也就堪堪比这摆书的展台高一点，人是很小一只，但也不像一些烦人的人类幼崽一样在哪里儿都能蹦迪，比如就趴在人家要卖的书上看之类的。她就好好的站在那里，不吵不闹的，看着也心生好感。</p>
<p>漂亮乖巧的小孩可爱啊。衣服后面帽子垂着又白又软的兔子耳朵，圆溜溜的小脸像白煮蛋一样嫩，软乎乎的齐刘海下面是一双清澈的大眼睛。然后这双大眼睛眨了眨，乖巧的小兔子开口了。</p>
<p>“哥哥……”</p>
<p>……妈的，这杀伤力太大了。<br/>
茅崎至，27岁成年男子，击沉。</p>
<p>被合法萝莉拽衣角叫哥哥，怎么想都不是有一点点点点爽的程度。小萝莉的声音也软乎乎的，仰着一张小脸看他，扑闪着的大眼睛里盛满期待的光芒。你妈的，这也太可爱了。要是我（和前辈）有个女儿就要这样的，就要这样的！茅崎至压抑着内心波涛汹涌的犯罪臭，几秒的“如何让自己看起来不像个变态”头脑风暴经过后，弯下身子来柔声问她：怎么了？</p>
<p>“您能帮我拿一下那本书吗，我够不到……”</p>
<p>啊。</p>
<p>顺着小女孩的手指，他看到了那本书。对于这么一丁点的小孩来说确实放的太远了，那是她爬上去还得挪动个十几厘米再伸出手才能够到的程度。只是这么简单的要求，对于小孩来说很难，而大人轻易地拿到了那本书。</p>
<p>“是这个吗？”</p>
<p>“嗯！谢谢哥哥！”</p>
<p>硬质封皮的绘本，是《人鱼姬》。<br/>
小孩礼貌地对他道谢，转身投入到绘本展现的故事中。就像刚刚他看到的一样，乖巧安静地站在书架一边，连翻书都很小心。幼细的手指在做为绘本而简略后的文字上逐一点过，无意识的默读时只带出一点小小的声音。小脑袋一点一点的，垂在衣服后面的兔子耳朵也跟着颤。</p>
<p>真可爱，真可爱啊。</p>
<p>意识到自己像个变态，茅崎至收回了视线。<br/>
人鱼姬啊。人鱼姬不是一个好故事，不是他喜欢的故事。小时候不理解那位海底的小公主，好好的公主不做，为什么要做人类？为什么，仅仅是一面之缘，就愿意为那个王子付出自己的一切呢？仅仅是救了一个人类的男人，对方不会知道那是谁伸出的手，甚至把其他人当做了自己。即便如此，也愿意用声音、用永无止尽的疼痛，来交换那双能与他并肩走在一起的腿吗？</p>
<p>人类教会她爱，却不给她爱。纵使有口难言，走在刀尖上，连这颗赤诚的纯爱之心也要被得不到那个男人的爱的痛苦凌迟。最终变成海面上的一枚泡沫，深爱之人永远不会知道她丰盛的爱。</p>
<p>姐姐合上绘本，嘲弄地说着真傻啊，看到了吗至，毫无保留地爱一个人是会受伤的，你可不要成为这样的人。<br/>
他看过一遍，懵懂地点点头。觉得很傻，但是又不懂这样的爱究竟怎样才会产生。于是他觉得，大概这种东西离他很远、很远，远到遥远的未来也看不见。</p>
<p>等再长大一点，他觉得姐姐说的很对。<br/>
毫无保留地爱上一个人是会受伤的。虽然他没有爱上谁，没有体会过那样的心情。但是真心是很脆弱的东西，将期待放在他人的身上、对人类之间才能建立的一些所谓羁绊，对这样的建立在会喘气的生物之间的情感，有渴望和需要是很愚蠢的事情。</p>
<p>他是聪明人，当然不要做受伤的那个。</p>
<p>但也不是全部，不能全部当做是那样的。<br/>
他体会到了，了然与人，并再次接纳了那样的感情。原本止于这里就够了，至此他已经是成熟的大人，早就形成了自己的舒适圈。</p>
<p>但总有什么，又再次能够打破它的东西。<br/>
是好的，是自然的，是温暖而甜蜜的。</p>
<p>吸引与被吸引的关系，是解释不清的。<br/>
起初他对卯木千景，也不过就是一般路过的某个人。为了剧团而想他留下他，无法做到看着他的背影而在那个异国选择留下来。那个人和他很像，又不一样。什么是窥探人心，没有那么复杂。只是他的前辈看起来好孤独，将自己置于保护者的位置，心甘情愿地站在边缘。他伸手，不知道能抓住什么。那么走的再近一些，和他的影子重叠在一起。</p>
<p>现实并不是童话，没有毫无缘由的爱。<br/>
他走过去，走近一点、再近一点，他的影子完全重叠在了卯木千景的身上，而对方亦不知何时，早已悄无声息地使自己的影子包裹住他。<br/>
他已经是二十代下半的成年人了，卯木千景是年长他两岁的前辈。在他的这位前辈身上又太多未解的谜题，对方不会说，他也不会去问。而那不是什么阻碍，至少不会是感情上的。他相信自己的感情，也相信千景对他的感情。<br/>
他愿意等前辈来开口告诉他，告诉他那些不为人知的过去；告诉他，他们不曾相遇时的故事。又或许终其一生对方也不会开口，卯木千景就是那样的人。他有他的理由。但至愿意等，在久长的未来之中，他的恋人会对他讲述起那些绝不是令人耿耿于怀的事。</p>
<p>他们都不是什么会将喜欢与爱用怎样盛大的方式宣之于口的人，而这样就够了。</p>
<p>“小公主，再也回不去她的家了吗？”</p>
<p>即便是美化过的童话，也不能改变最后的结局啊。突然又对他开口的小女孩眼睛都红了一圈，看起来可怜兮兮的。这不是更像小兔子了吗？</p>
<p>至蹲下去，摸了摸她的头。</p>
<p>“其实这个故事，还有另一个版本哦？”</p>
<p>于是他讲述起来。</p>
<p>小人鱼公主救起了人类的王子，在施以救助的时候王子醒了过来。小公主愣了，一溜烟钻进水里。结果王子只看到了她的金发，和在月光下闪着光的人鱼尾巴。于是王子每天都来到这片海滩，在最近礁石上坐着吹口琴，讲述今天王城里发生的趣事。</p>
<p>“王子还会吹口琴，好厉害啊！可是他又是怎么知道小公主在听呢，如果只是自言自语的话，好可怜……”</p>
<p>小孩子是很单纯的，很快被吸引了注意力。<br/>
至眨眨眼睛，一副神秘莫测的样子。叫她不要着急，好好听下去。</p>
<p>王子当然知道小公主在这里。浅滩上冒着咕噜咕噜的水泡，偶尔会有一抹金色露出来。大概人鱼的小公主还觉得自己藏的很好吧，但早就被发现啦。<br/>
她终日听着王子讲述的故事，听着他吹奏的音乐。直到有一天终于忍不住了，冒出一颗脑袋和他搭话。</p>
<p>她问：怎么草莓也可以酿酒啊，真的有你说的那么甜？骗人的吧。</p>
<p>王子说当然了，骗你有什么好处。这么不相信的话，等你成年了我带你去啊。<br/>
小公主说，你怎么知道我没有成年？<br/>
王子说啊，今天太晚了。明天再告诉你吧。</p>
<p>“欸……”</p>
<p>“是很坏的王子吧？”</p>
<p>于是小公主等到了第二天，问王子说你到底怎么知道的啊。王子说我遇到了你姐姐，他告诉我的。小公主气鼓鼓的沉进水里，过了一会儿钻出来说你骗人，我姐姐都没见过你。王子说：嗯，没错。你和看起来一样好骗。<br/>
小公主自己气了一会儿，问他：那草莓酒也是骗人的吗？<br/>
王子的蓝眼睛闪了闪，他说：这个不是哦。</p>
<p>“那、那小公主成年之后，会长出腿吗？”</p>
<p>“啊，关于那个啊……”</p>
<p>当然长不出来，但也能长出来。<br/>
小公主和第一个版本里一样，爱上了王子。虽然那家伙恶劣、喜欢捉弄人，说话云里雾里，但是同时又温柔风趣，是一个奇怪又有魅力的人类。<br/>
人鱼公主爱上了一个人类。<br/>
她与海底的美魔女相谈，对方听说了这件事，暧昧的笑着给了她一小瓶药水。“喝下它你就可以拥有双腿，但代价是再也回不到海里。你会像走在刀尖上一样疼痛，并失去你的声音。”</p>
<p>“怎么会这样，这不是和原本的……”</p>
<p>“虽然是这样，但也不是这样。”</p>
<p>至便继续说了下去。</p>
<p>如果得到了王子的爱，你就会变成一个真正的人类。<br/>
如果他不爱你，你就会变成海上的一串泡沫。<br/>
是这样的前提。而小公主并不知道，王子是不是爱着她的。可是她还是喝下去了，在喝下去之前她想：就算变成泡沫，那之前还能喝到草莓酿的酒，不亏。<br/>
等她醒过来的时候，在王子的寝殿。王子说终于醒了啊，还以为你要一个真爱之吻呢。小公主瞪眼睛，说那你倒是—— 刚开口就吓到了，这不是可以说话吗？<br/>
她从床上跳下来，步履轻盈的踩在地上，没有一丝疼痛的感觉。她惊喜极了，一时不知道说些什么好。然后她被王子抱住——</p>
<p>“……！！！”</p>
<p>小女孩瞪大了眼睛，一副等着他说重点的样子。<br/>
至轻轻地笑了，又揉了一把她软乎乎的头发。</p>
<p>“接下来的内容啊——”</p>
<p>“——小孩子不能听吧？”<br/>
说话的声音在身后传来，非常熟悉。</p>
<p>他不知道卯木千景不知道是什么时候回来的，也不知道对方在这里站了多久。他前辈的脸上挂着好整以暇的笑容，像在看什么有意思的东西，冷色的眼底却弥漫着一种暖融融的温柔。</p>
<p>“如果是前辈讲的话，可能真的不能听哦？”</p>
<p>而小女孩完全沉浸在了悲剧被改编后的幸福中，没有注意到大人的对话。她晃了晃小脑袋，眨着明亮的眼睛踮起脚尖，也学着至的样子，有学有样地在他的头发上摸了摸，像个小大人。<br/>
而至被这副模样逗笑了。<br/>
于是低了一点头，叫她摸的方便一些。</p>
<p>“谢谢哥哥。妈妈说过，教给人好的事情的就是老师。所以哥哥也是我的老师。”</p>
<p>“可是，普通的会摸老师的头吗？”</p>
<p>思考的时候女孩皱着小脸，前后不过十几秒。转而又是相当灿烂的笑颜，洋溢着简单的喜悦，传递出幸福的力量。</p>
<p>“因为，我很喜欢哥哥你呀！”</p>
<p>茅崎至，27岁成年男子，再次击沉。</p>
<p>关于后来茅崎至问他，前辈到底在那里看了多久啊？卯木千景想了想，其实也没多久。<br/>
小女孩母亲负责他结账窗口的收银，工作时间不能分神，但做为母亲还是会悄悄地看过去。那种关切的目光，只属于家族。顺着她的目光看过去，是茅崎与小小的孩子。在一大一小的两人身上，笼罩着一种暖融融的光芒。他不忍打扰，便在一旁看了一会儿。</p>
<p>直到回去寝室，他才解答起茅崎的问题。<br/>
收获到小熊猫撒娇一样的抱怨。</p>
<p>“那前辈不是都听到了嘛。”</p>
<p>“哦，想起来不好意思了吗，公主。”</p>
<p>“……没有那种事哦。只是想问前辈，听完了的感想呢？”</p>
<p>“感想啊……”</p>
<p>他们陷在沙发里，茅崎就在他的左边。<br/>
他能很方便地伸出手去把后辈圈进怀里，偏头去吻对方的头发。茅崎身上是淡淡的木质香味，对于对方偷偷换了和他通勤时用的一样的香水的这件事，千景一直假装不知道。但是那让他觉得很可爱。这具他怀中的，柔软的、温暖的身体的主人，他的恋人、他的后辈的小小心思，非常的可爱。<br/>
他的双唇就挨着茅崎柔软的发丝，久久没有移开。</p>
<p>感想吗。<br/>
于是他在茅崎至的耳边附语，声音被放的很轻。</p>
<p>“我也很喜欢，「她的哥哥」你哦。”</p>
<p>- Fin -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>